A Forgotten First Encounter
by randompandattack
Summary: Twilight may have forgotten, but she met Trixie for the first time long before she came to Ponyville. When they were both young fillies they met at the entrance exam for Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. This is that story. Past friendship between Twilight and Trixie, oneshot.


**A/N: Just a quick idea that came to me earlier today and I managed to write it up. I kinda like Trixie, and I like the idea of a lost friendship between her and Twilight. A bit of a warning, Trixie doesn't act all that much like her normal self since she's a filly in this story. So don't expect to hear "the great and powerful Trixie" being yelled. Anyway thanks for reading. **

**A Forgotten First Encounter**

It was a sunny day in Canterlot as one Twilight Sparkle made her way into the royal castle. She was only a young filly without a cutie mark to her name, but even she had a dream. She wanted to study magic! Numerous hours were spent learning what she could through books but it wasn't enough.

So her loving parents decided to send her to Princess Celestia's school for gifted unicorns. Twilight was overjoyed when she heard the news. She had looked up to the princess ever since she witnessed her raise the sun at the summer sun celebration and was sure learning magic from her school would be a great privilege. There was only one small problem.

She had to pass an entrance exam.

Now Twilight was a great student and usually enjoyed taking tests but the idea of such an important pass or fail test worried her. She knew she only had one chance and it would be disastrous if she failed. Numerous books were read and reread as she studied for the test but she didn't even know what to study for which made it much harder.

And now the day had come; she walked into the castle beside her parents to take her entrance exam alongside various other young unicorns. Twilight felt more nervous now then she had ever felt in her life. Her hooves wobbled as she made her way towards the classroom.

They were testing each unicorn one by one so everypony waited in a line outside the classroom until it was their turn. They'd watch a pony go in with their parents and then come out the other door. One could tell how it went just be looking at the expression on the exiting unicorn.

Twilight got in line with her parents right beside her. There were at least six ponies in front of her and already two behind. Now that she was here all she could do was wait. The purple unicorn tried to quiz herself in her head by recalling all the rules of magic but was too nervous and kept forgetting them.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Twilight hadn't been paying attention. Turning around she saw that the unicorn in front of her had said something. This girl was the same age as Twilight and also didn't have a cutie mark. She was blue skinned and had white hair with light blue streaks.

"I said, are you okay?" She repeated.

"Oh yes—just nervous." Twilight tried to smile.

"Well you were pacing back and forth in the same spot. Rather alarming really."

"I'm sorry," the purple pony apologized. "I just really want to get accepted. My name is Twilight Sparkle by the way." She offered the other girl her hoof to shake.

She shook it. "I'm Trixie, nice to meet you Twilight. You shouldn't be so nervous; I'm sure you'll get accepted."

"Really?" Twilight found this comforting until a thought occurred to her. "Wait you don't know me. Why would you say that?"

Trixie shrugged. "Because you're so nervous. You must really want to get in if you're that nervous so I'm sure you will."

Twilight smiled slightly. "Thanks Trixie. But what about you? You don't seem nervous at all!"

The blue unicorn smirked a little. "Oh I'm not worried, I'm sure I'll get in! I'm confident, knowledgeable about magic, and my mother was a great magician. One day I plan to be as great as her!"

Hearing this Twilight turned her head. She had no trouble seeing Trixie's father standing beside her, but she didn't see anypony else. She didn't see a mother. "Where is she?"

"Oh well…" Trixie faltered. "She died. But I still have my dad, and I'm sure I'll be great at magic anyway!"

Twilight put a hoof on her shoulder. "I'm sure she'd be proud of you Trixie."

The blue unicorn gave a genuine smile. "Thanks Twilight. Hey once we both get accepted we should be friends. Then we can study magic together!"

Twilight's eyes lit up. "We could be study-buddies!"

"I don't think Trixie—I mean I don't think I'll need much studying but okay!" Both girls giggled excitedly. Twilight didn't feel as nervous now. She was still worried but at least she wasn't hyperventilating anymore.

A minute later it was Trixie's turn. The male unicorn ahead of her came out and judging by his expression he had been accepted. "Good luck Trixie!" Twilight whispered to her would-be friend as she approached the room with her father.

"Hey don't worry, I'll be quick!" Trixie said confidently before entering the room. The door closed behind her and Twilight was worried again. Her parents both gave her encouraging looks but it was only doing so much. Once again she was worrying what the test would be. Her mind went from logical outcomes to some of the most obscure ideas she'd ever had.

A few minutes passed and the door opened. Twilight gulped at the realization that now it was finally her turn. Time seemed to have gone both so slow and so fast for Twilight. Her worry felt like a weight in her stomach holding her down but she reminded herself this was something she wanted so she walked toward the door with her parents right behind her.

She reached the door at the same moment as Trixie and her father walked out. The two young unicorn's eyes met for a split second. Twilight did not see confidence or achievement in the blue pony's eyes. Instead she saw what looked like the opposite: disappointment and regret. Could it be true?

Did Trixie fail?

"Trixie?"

Tears swelled up in the young unicorn's eyes and she quickly ran off. She soon disappeared down the hall with her father chasing after her. Twilight couldn't believe it. Now she was even more nervous than ever! But it didn't matter because her parents pushed her the rest of the way into the room and her entrance exam quickly began.

Twilight could never have predicted what would happen. She had to use her magic to hatch a dragon egg. She tried and tried but it didn't seem to be working at all. She was just about to give up when suddenly a rainbow streaked across the sky out the window. The purple unicorn's magic went berserk and practically exploded across the room. The dragon egg hatched but then she couldn't control it and unleashed powerful magic that transformed her parents and the examiners.

When Princess Celestia showed up Twilight was sure she was in a mountain of trouble but instead the princess wanted her as a pupil! It was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to Twilight. And to top it all off she even had her own cutie mark now!

She was so surprised with everything that had happened that she had forgotten about Trixie. When she left the classroom with her parents and the princess what had happened to the blue pony never crossed her mind. But what she didn't know was that Trixie had hid from her father in an empty part of the castle. When she had finished crying she left to find him but instead witnessed Twilight talking with the princess.

Just by listening to them talk she realized what had happened. She had failed while Twilight had not only succeeded but became Princess Celestia's own apprentice. A feeling welled up inside of her. She hadn't felt it before so it was a while before she realized what it was. Resentment.

Years later she came to Ponyville to put on a show. She had never forgotten Twilight, but it wasn't until the purple unicorn stopped the Ursa Minor that she realized who she was.

But Twilight never recognized Trixie at all. After becoming Celestia's apprentice she trained rigorously to learn magic and didn't have time to remember her. She thought of her only a few times before Trixie passed out of her memory entirely. Now she faintly recalls talking to another unicorn before taking the test but does not remember a face or name. Something about that memory puzzles her.

But she's sure it wasn't anything important.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's a bit of a downer ending. Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
